


Я думала, что, наверное, когда была маленькой, стоила намного дороже

by passionario



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кэпостарковского феста: 07-15. Тони в очередной раз, рискуя своей жизнью, спасает Стива. Сам Старк едва остается жив. Стив не может понять, почему Тони не ценит свою жизнь. Кто-то из команды (желательно Кэрол Дэнверс) открывает ему глаза.<br/>- Он думает, что ты важнее его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я думала, что, наверное, когда была маленькой, стоила намного дороже

**Author's Note:**

> Название - цитата из книги Сары Уинман "Когда бог был кроликом".

— Я механик, Стив, если я сломаюсь, то просто починю это, — Тони раздраженно хмурится и стирает с брови капающую в глаза кровь.  
— Ты не машина, Тони. Ты — живой человек, — Стив хмурится. Он берет Тони за подбородок и поворачивает его голову к свету; на свету порезы и фингал вокруг глаза кажутся еще ужаснее. Тони получает такие травмы, думает Стив, когда он в броне. Если бы той не было, то не было бы и Тони Старка, но в газетах были бы яркие некрологи. Пожалуй, тот случай, когда некрологи было бы интересно читать, наверняка бы пошутил Клинт.  
Но человеческая жизнь — не шутка. Иногда Стиву хочется не брать Тони с собой на задания, потому что тот слишком безрассудно рискует своей жизнью.  
— Я смогу себя починить, капитан, — скалится Тони и делает шаг назад. Его кожа была холодной, запоздало думает Стив. Почему-то эта мысль кажется ему важной. 

Тони запирается в мастерской. С непроницаемым лицом Джарвис говорит, что "мастер Тони иногда изволит спать", но это не успокаивает Стива. Его вообще не устраивает подобное отношение к проблеме; потому что неуемное желание бестолково рисковать своей жизнью — это одна из важнейших отрицательных черт Тони Старка.  
Им надо поговорить об этом, думает Стив. Но в то же время он прекрасно понимает, что попытка поговорить с Тони о чем-то настолько серьезном — занятие абсолютно бесполезное. Тони просто кандидат наук в том, чтобы уходить от нужной темы, а если Стив будет настаивать, он просто снова спрячется в мастерской.  
Через неделю после последнего задания Тони появляется на кухне рано утром, когда Стив завтракает. Ссадина на лбу затянулась, оставив красный след, глаза кажутся темными провалами на его лице, но ухмылка у Тони абсолютно довольная.  
Пока Стив обстоятельно доедает еду, Тони говорит что-то на перифирии его слуха; мелькают термины, Стив не вслушивается, и когда Тони замолкает, уткнувшись в чашку кофе, медленно спрашивает:  
— И как очередное усовершенствование брони поможет тебе не рисковать жизнью?  
Стук, с которым Тони ставит чашку на стол, кажется слишком громким для шести утра. Темная жидкость выплескивается на столешницу, оставляя остро пахнущие капли; пока Стив встает за тряпкой, чтобы убрать все, Тони уходит с кухни. Стив слышит его шаги в коридоре, почти видит, как кривятся его губы; он может его догнать, но не видит в этом смысла. Он слишком хорошо знает Тони; тот как кот — он приходит, когда начинает считать, что это он хозяин, а не ты. 

Когда это происходит в очередной раз, Стив просто припирает Тони щитом к стене и заставляет того снять маску. Улыбка Тони вызывающе довольная, как будто это не он только что был практически в эпицентре взрыва.  
— Однажды твоя броня не выдержит, — почти кричит Стив.  
— Тогда я построю новую, — невозмутимо отвечает Тони. — Я не могу просто стоять в стороне и смотреть.  
Стиву кажется, что Тони что-то не договаривает, что это очевидный обман. Это же Тони.  
Тони дергается, и Стив отпускает его. Его броня выглядит ужасно; Тони однажды что-то объяснял ему про сплав металла, из которого она построена, многого Стив не понял, но суть была в том, что она очень прочная. Но в таких случаях, как сегодня, она может превратиться в кастрюлю, и Тони просто сварится в собственной крови от жара. Стив слишком ярко представляет себе эту картину; как они открывают доспехи, и он видит изуродованное тело Тони. Стив был на войне, черт возьми, он видел много страшных смертей, но эта, пускай только и представленная, вызывает дурноту.

Очевидно, что Тони избегает Стива вне заданий. Он добровольно уходит с Пеппер, когда та появляется в особняке и требует его с собой, а все остальное время он проводит в мастерской, и Джарвис как-то роняет, что Тони совсем перестал спать.  
На очередной миссии они ссорятся из-за того, что Тони прикрыл Стива, хотя рядом была Кэрол. Стив упирает на то, что Тони должен был закрыть ее, и тут Тони неожиданно взрывается.  
— Она обладает силой крии! — кричит он. — Это гораздо круче, чем твоя сыворотка, особенно, если ты не можешь дотянуться до своего щита!  
Щит ярким пятном лежит среди рухнувших бетонных стен. Стив отворачивается, медленно подходит к нему и подбирает, закрепляя на спине. Он слышит свист воздуха, когда Тони взлетает, но не оборачивается. 

Они сидят с Кэрол вечером в гостиной и смотрят новости. Кэрол редко остается в особняке, предпочитая ночевать в своей квартире; с другой стороны, она ведь с ними недавно. Да и потом, Джанет сказала, что у нее есть кошка.  
По телевизору показывают смазанную запись их сегодняшнего сражения. Снимал явно любитель, который потом прислал свою запись в студию, поэтому все кажется смазанным, четкость картинки оставляет желать лучшего, но зато есть возможность произвести точный анализ. Стив смотрит на красно-золотую фигурку, которая стрелой метнулась в сторону красно-синей, когда той угрожала опасность. Теперь видно, что Тони был прав; не только потому, что Кэрол обладает способностями крии, но и потому, что ее позиция была более защищенной.  
— Он думает, что ты важнее его, — вдруг говорит Кэрол.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Стив.  
— Он тебя боготворит, Стив, привет. Земля вызывает Стива Роджерса, — Кэрол улыбается. Вокруг ее глаз появляются мелкие мимические морщинки, который придают ей неожиданно озорной вид.  
— Что? — еще раз переспрашивает Стив. Он чувствует себя невероятно глупо.  
— Джанет сказала, что он был фанатом Капитана Америки, когда был мелкий, — после этого Стив решает, что Кэрол просто над ним издевается. 

Стив не ждет следующего самоубийственного поступка Тони на задании; он ловит его, когда тот выходит из мастерской, явно намереваясь посетить кухню. Стив точно знает, потому что Джарвис как-то обмолвился о том, что Тони последнее время покидает свою ненаглядную мастерскую только за этим, и еще когда приходит Пеппер.  
Пеппер в Париже. Это тоже сказал ему Джарвис.  
Тони выглядит паршиво. Его глаза кажутся красно-желтыми из-за усталости и лопнувших капилляров, он в мятой майке и спортивных штанах, от которых пахнет потом. Вряд ли Тони это замечает, думает Стив, глядя, как тот переступает босыми ногами по холодному полу.  
— Когда ты спал последний раз?  
— Недостаточно давно, чтобы лечь спать, — бестолково отвечает Тони. — Мне просто нужен кофе.  
— Тебе нужно поспать. Твоя кровать скоро покроется толстым слоем пыли.  
— Джарвис этого не допустит, — бормочет Тони.  
Он пытается шагнуть вперед, но его шатает, и в итоге он приваливается к Стиву боком и закрывает глаза. Он ледяной, чувствует Стив через тонкий хлопок футболки. 

Стив доводит Тони до его комнаты и укладывает спать, чувствуя себя нянечкой в детском садике. Тони засыпает мгновенно, кажется, он спал уже тогда, когда Стив вел его сюда.  
В комнате темно, но Стив все равно видит, что она безликая. Это очень красиво выполненая комната, тут все стоит бешеных денег, но она кажется нежилой. Впрочем, неудивительно, ведь почти все время Тони проводит в своей мастерской. Да и потом, у него же есть квартира где-то в городе, думает Стив. Наверное, будь он столь же занятым человеком, то его дома тоже не были бы толком обжиты.  
Тони что-то бормочет во сне; Стив смотрит на него и думает, что им действительно надо поговорить. Ему надо узнать у Тони, что тот думает на самом деле. Прямо сейчас Стив думает, что кровать Тони достаточно широкая, чтобы он остался караулить его прямо так. Тони не сбежит от него на этот раз.  
Стив устраивается поверх одеяла и быстро проваливается в сон. 

Солнце только начинает вставать, когда Стив резко просыпается, словно что-то его подтолкнуло. Тони еще спит; во сне он сместился к Стиву и собственнически положил руку ему на грудь.  
Его ладонь теплая, и это тоже важно.  
— Вот черт, — говорит Тони, когда просыпается. Он пытается сбежать, но Стив не дает ему, прижав своим телом к кровати.  
— Ты больше не будешь рисковать собой из-за меня. Тони, я был на второй мировой. Я провел во льду полвека. Я справлюсь с рядовой опасностью от второсортных злодеев современного мира.  
— Что ты... — начинает было Тони. — Как ты узнал, — беспомощность в его голосе странным образом приносит удовлетворение. — Тебе кто-то обязан был сказать, ты бы сам никогда не понял.  
— Кэрол, — поясняет Стив.  
— Я убью ее.  
— Не надо, — мягко возражает Стив. — Поговори со мной, Тони.

Он перекатывается и садится на край кровати. Он слышит за спиной шорох постельного белья, когда Тони двигается. Он чувствует его дыхание у себя на шее, когда Тони садится позади него и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Ты же не отстанешь, да? — голос Тони отдается вибрацией; это похоже на то, как щит Стива поглощает направленные в него удары. Тони Старк, его живой щит, да? Стиву отчаянно не нравится эта идея, и он говорит об этом Тони.  
— Не сейчас, — говорит Тони. — Мы поговорим об этом позже, — и, Стив уверен, он закрывает глаза в этот момент.  
Тело, которое прижимается к нему, теплое. Стив тоже закрывает глаза.


End file.
